


Explanations

by TragicMemoryLoss



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicMemoryLoss/pseuds/TragicMemoryLoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Hook are together, but not everyone knows. Nobody knew they were sleeping together, until someone walked in on them. Not good at summaries. I'm sorry lol. Written for a Fanfiction challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explanations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itscalledtrust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscalledtrust/gifts).



> Hello people of the internet!  
> This fanfiction was for a FF challenge with:  
> Pairing: CaptainSwan  
> Rating: M/Explicit  
> Plot Bunny: *spoiler spoiler spoiler*  
> Hope you like it! Thanks for reading :P

“Killian, we can’t. Not here, not tonight.” Emma put her hand to his chest. 

“It’s as good of a place and time as any, love.” He grinned and pulled her into the bedroom.

She bit her lip. “You know how loud it got last time.” She hissed, playfully. “Henry’s a light sleeper.” 

The pirate’s eyebrows rose, challenging her. “We’ll just have to be extra quiet tonight, darling.”

The next few minutes were a blur. Clothing was torn and thrown on the ground and they began to fight for dominance in bed. Emma struggled to keep Killian on his back.   
“Your effort amuses me, love. But I’m afraid I am winning this one.” He winked and flipped her over so he was on top. His lips met her neck and Emma tilted her head, moaning slightly. Killian kissed her neck, then her collarbone and he made his way down to her stomach. His fingers trailed down her body, giving her shivers. 

“You bastard. No teasing.” She whispered.

“As you wish, my love.”

Killian grabbed a fistful of Emma’s hair and leaned into her, a groan escaping her lips. Emma clenched the beds headboard as the pirate rocked in and out of her. He leaned down and kissed Emma. The blonde released the headboard and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. After a few heated and passionate moments, Killian left her lips and pushed into her again. Emma moaned and gripped the bed sheets, bracing herself for what she knew would come.  
Killian thrust in and out of her, slowly at first but his pace quickening. Emma’s moans became shorter and she tried to muffle them with the pillow beside her head.

“Oh my god.” She groaned. “Killian.”  
The pirate smirked, moving faster. Emma heard hardwood creaking and, assuming it was the bed, she moved her body slightly to the right. Killian thrust one more time, earning a gasp from Emma as she hit her peak. There was another creak and Killian’s head turned. 

When Emma saw his face again, she knew something was wrong. “What?” She whispered, still out of breath.   
Killian grimaced and ran his fingers through his hair, something Emma knew he did when he was nervous. “You– we.” He corrected himself. “Have a lot of explaining to do.”  
Confused, Emma sat up, unconsciously covering her body with a sheet. She felt heat rise to her face. 

“Oh my god.” Emma looked at Killian, and then back at the open door. 

“Henry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo. Sorry this chapter is short but they will get longer. I promise. That was for a fanfiction challenge, but I’m probably going to continue it. It was weird to write, knowing what would happen at the end. Well, uh, I hope you liked it and you should totally review it and give me ideas and stuff. So yeah.   
> Thanks :)


End file.
